The Art of Sand  GAARA X DEIDARA
by AshesToPhoenix
Summary: Yaoi naruto Shippuden series 10. Gaara is Kazekage but when a blond akatsuki called Deidara comes along to carry out his plan of kidnapping Gaara. What happens when they start to fall for each other?


**The art of Sand**

**Gaara x Deidara pairing**

**Yaoi, which means male x male love**

**i ask you to please comment because i will update faster on fics that have have been reviewed the most as they are most popular. Now i wasn't too sure about writing about this couple so please excuse whatever the hell my little brain has decided to come up with. I appriciate the people who are so nice with their reviews as i write stories to take my mind off some very stressful things in life. so if this fic is popular then i shall write more , i also was hoping to make Gaara look a little schizophrenic as well.**

**ok i also have no fanciness such as microsoft word, only notepad and my computer would have to be left on for like 2 days to get something such as open office so im sticking to using this, so please excuse typos grammer etc. I write these fics in such short time.**

**on with the fic**

**" speech **

**' thought**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Being Kazekage of the sand village had put alot of pressure onto Gaara. The elders were all telling him which and what way to run the small village, what needed to be changed and what needed to be kept the same. It had already been a very long three hour meeting, and the monotonous tone of the old voices kept repeating themselves in Gaara's head like an alarm clock. Sometimes they could be so boring.

Gaara sat quietly the whole time despite the elders questioning him on what to do, they just seemed to argue out to a final answer among themselves. All Gaara had to do was nod his head in agreement every so often, the candles that were keeping the dark traditional feel of the room were now burnt to the end of their wick. Gaara stared at the wooden table which was placed in the middle of the debate, how bloody old it was, he was sure there was termites living in it by now. The redhead's pale fingers gripped the white robe he was wearing at the knees and fiddled with it, waiting for the debate about the untrusted alliance with the hidden leaf village to end.

_'Why dont you just kill them all now?..,'_a voice in the back of Gaaras mind spoke, _'then we wouldn't have to listen to them and could_ _rule the village ourselves_

'...' Gaara's silent reply to the beast currently not happy occupying his body showed which way he felt towards it. IT was to blame after all for the way he was treated in the past. Though it did make a very tempting offer at the moment, Gaara had just spent three hours of pondering where the nearest old peoples home was in the sand village was to throw these men in, he had to keep that Gaara sanity just for a while longer.

_'..i wonder how long that will last?'_ The voice spoke again

_'..huh?'_

'_ you know..the sanity thing?'_

'Shut up...'

Even know during a very boring conversation, the beast which Gaara preferred to name it and view IT as, had made him reflect on the past in his village. How no one would go near him, even the adults would fear him as he walked past them harmlessly in the street. Who knew that being someone..helping, as he would like to call it, contain a beast, trying his best to not loose control, would be pushed away from all warmth of what it was to be human. Would be treated as a weapon by his village.. as something to be feared. Gaara hoped that by through being Kazekage, the village would no longer treat him like this, but rather as someone to look up to, and rely on rather than fear. Though, just like Naruto, the children of the sand village seen no harm in him, rather the children here looked to Gaara as a role model, and while the adults could rely on him, something within their eyes, told him, they still feared him.

Gaara watched the darkness of the room as it seemed to grow the deeper he went into his thoughts, slowly corrupting the world around it like his village had corrupted him. Gaara had been born into the innocence of a child, but his village were the ones, to slowly distort this innocence, his father shaping it into a world of hatred and blood. Gaara had one person to blame most of all, the one person who created him from their own hatred, to never be loved... his mother.

"Gaara..."

_'Hate in order to survive'_

"Gaara?.."

_'rely on yourself and no one else to live'_

"Gaara?!"

_'..kill in order to-'_

"GAARA?!!"

Gaara's head shot up straight, he blinked a few times. He looked around at the angry elder faces.

'_Someone was zoning out agaiiiiiinn'_ a mocking tone was heard again in his head

'_what did i tell-'_

An elder coughed, "It seems that the Kazekage is tired". This elder was Gaaras favourite, he always sat beside him and constantly backed Gaara up no matter what happened. No matter what Gaara was.

Gaara's sensitive hearing picked up a cry a little away..it seemed to be on the roof.

Gaara stood up catching the attention of everyone there..."I have to go somewhere", with no emotion shown Gaara turned and left the dark room and the elders in a little shock.

"Whats gotten into him" one mumbled, popping a pipe in his mouth. The smoking was the best part of the meeting.

Gaara stepped up some cement stairs leading up to the roof where one of their finest guards were placed. Arriving at the top, Gaara's gaze fell down upon a body lying on the ground, from the clothes you could tell it was their guard. You could not tell from the face...what was the face. Blood surrounded where the head of the body was lying, pieces of flesh tissue were scattered a small bit away, and through the bloody muscles on the head you could see part of the skull poking through as well as a row of teeth. The site was gruesome in its own way, but Gaara stared at it blankly, it was nothing knew to his eyes. He gazed at the direction of blood splatter and direction of the skin tear, there was no doubt this was done by some sort of explosive.

Something zoomed past the air and hovered above him, a gentle breeze causing the redhead's hair to ruffle slightly as his gaze slowly rose to the object in the air. What he saw was a huge... very odd white bird, it did not contain feathers like a normal bird but seemed to have dull clay like skin, and its face was almost dead and pumpkin like with a huge mouth like a pelikin. In all the white it was not hard to notice a black cloaked figure riding on this Bird's back. The figure came into focus more as a cloud moved out of the moon's rays in the sky as the silver ray's softly began illuminating the blond hair and designs of red clouds on the cloak.

Gaara's eyes widened slightly, he recognised the akatsuki clan's design, as the golden hair moved away from the strangers face in the gentle village breeze, Gaara could see the stranger's sights were set on him, a smirk upon the blond's features. Gaara's eyes narrowed as he kept silent watching at the person he was sure was going to be his opponent. After a short moment the male spoke

"This..is going to be..such a Blast"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**woot first chapter done, let me know what you think, plzzz review, the faster the reviews come the quicker ill update  
**


End file.
